Soirées CPAFiennes
by Nanou62
Summary: petites fictions faites sur divers musiques...
1. juste une histoire comme ça

Je vais essayer de vous expliquer le concept en quelques lignes ( ok, j'ai deja essayéé avec ma beta, et elle avait pas tout compris, je sais qu'en explication je suis une cruche, et pas qu'en ça d'ailleurs :p)

Bon, donc le principe est d'avoir une playlist avec divers musiques ( bon moi je choisi toujours des chansons d'amour et en français, et je pense que vous savez pourquoi les deux choix ;) ) et durant la chanson, vous devez inventer une fiction, qui a un tant soit peu rapport avec la chanson^^. ( je vous mets au défis d'écrire une délire sur du Cabrel XD)

Je vous avoue que c'est court, mais bon, en moyenne deux minutes trente pour trouver une idée et l'ecrire c'est short. Et le principe du jeu c'est de finir la fiction en meme temps que la musique, et que j'arrive à tenir cette règle^^.

Allez bonne lecture.... Merci à ma beta pour son travail de TITANS, et merci à didou d'en avoir corriger aussi

**Juste une histoire comme ça : Mayev.**

Je déambule dans les couloirs, tu es juste devant moi, parlant a Cath, comme d'habitude tu ne me vois pas, ou peut être m'ignores tu ?

Tu ne sais pas que je t'aime, tu es dans mes rêves, tu fais partit de moi.

Mais pour toi, San Francisco n'était juste qu'une histoire passagère, juste un passe temps.

Je suis si perdu sans toi, et tu ne le sais même pas. Je rêve seulement de ressentir une dernière fois tes bras autour de moi, mais toi tu continue de rire avec Cath.

Merde, regardes moi une dernière fois. Juste une. Je veux voir tes yeux bleus pénétrer en moi, juste une connexion entre nous.

Mais toi tu entres dans ton bureau, sans un regard.

Au revoir Gil. Demain, je ne serais plus là, une lettre t'attend sur ton bureau

Au faite,s si vous aimez bien le concept, vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre sur le forum, vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil ;)


	2. c'est ma faute

CSI

C'est ma faute : kyo

Je vois que tu souffres, que tu as mal. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas comment faire.

Tu es si confiante, mais je t'assure ta confiance est mal placée. Je suis un solitaire, et dans un sens j'aime ça. J'ai trop peur de me tromper, trop peur de te faire souffrir.

Je te regarde une dernière fois, tu es encore au premier rang, encore là jusqu'à la dernière minute de mon cours. Tu as été ma meilleure élève depuis bien longtemps.

Nos petits moments de complicités l'un avec l'autre ont été trop beaux, trop magiques, j'ai eu peur, et j'ai encore peur. Je glisse ma main dans la poche de ma veste, et je sens du bout des doigts mon ticket d'avion.

Je dois partir dans une heure. Tu ne le sais pas, et je ne te le dirais pas.

C'est ma faute, je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux, et j'en suis malheureux.

Je t'aime, mais tu ne le sauras jamais.


	3. ce qu'il reste de toi

**Ce qu'il reste de toi, Grégoire.**

Je me suis réveillé en sueur. Je me suis retourné dans ce grand lit froid, si grand quand on est seul dedans. Je regarde ton oreiller, ta place est vide, froide, et je me rends compte que cela fait trop longtemps que tu es partie.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la douche. Je te vois encore me sourire, m'invitant à te rejoindre, mais, soudain ma vue se trouble et je ne vois que le vide, tu me manques…

Je vais dans notre parc, je te cherche des yeux. Peut être cours tu avec Hank ? Mais non, tout est vide. Tu n'es pas là, et tu me manques…

Je me promène dans la ville, seul, marchant dans la cohue de las Vegas, entre les touristes. Et toi, tu n'es toujours pas là.

Mais où es tu ??

Que me reste-t-il de toi à part nos souvenirs ?


	4. Dis moi que tu m'aimes

**Dis-moi que tu m'aimes de Chimène Badi**

Je sors de la douche. Je me regarde dans mon grand miroir. Outch, encore un jour sans, sans pèche, sans envie… Encore une nuit à rêver de toi, et toi, rêves-tu de moi ? Je ne le sais pas, je ne le saurais jamais mais je m'en fou. Enfin, je rêve de m'en foutre mais ce n'est pas le cas. Dès que j'arrive au travail, je me donne à fond. Je veux que tu sois fière de moi. Je voudrais que tu me regardes avec fierté, mais ça ne marche pas, tu m'ignores, encore, et encore.

Je referme la porte de mon casier, la journée est fini, une larme coule de mes yeux, encore une journée sans attention de ta part, mais où son passé nos moments où nous étions heureux ensemble, je n'en peux plus, tu ne me vois même pas.

Tu entres dans le vestiaire. D'un geste rapide j'essuie mon unique larme. Tu me regardes. Même si je suis de dos, je ressens ton regard. Mais je sais que tu ne me rassureras pas, donc je referme mon casier, et je pars.

Et toi…. Tu me laisses partir.


	5. bleu comme toi

Bleu.

Etienne Daho, bleu comme toi

Je me réveille, je regarde le ciel, je souris. Il est bleu ce matin, pas un nuage, pas de feuille pour me gêner. C'est l'hiver, j'ai froid mais rien que le ciel me réchauffe. J'imagine tes yeux me regardant. Ce bleu si intense, comme le ciel ce matin. Je m'étire doucement, regarde sur le coté, et je vois ce même bleu me fixer. Tu es réveillé et tu me souris. Un matin comme ça, je les adore. Et ce depuis un an. Et je ne m'en lasserai jamais. J'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit. Et oui ! La nuit porte conseil. Je te souris de toutes mes dents, et je te montre ma main. Une bague s'y trouve. Tu relèves la tête et m'embrasse tendrement.

-Oui, Gilbert Grissom, je veux t'épouser.


End file.
